Fox and the Puppy
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: We’re going to be friends forever?” Jou ask cutely staring at the slightly older boy. Valon smiles at Jou understanding the slight fear in the brown eyes of his friend. He answers truthfully, “Forever and ever.” Happy Bday Jou


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: Had this cute idea of Valon and Jou use to be childhood friends when they were small. It's mostly a friendship fic that's full of fluff and cuteness all in one.**

**Don't own Yugioh at all *pouts***

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Dream_

Summary: We're going to be friends forever?" Jou ask cutely staring at the slightly older boy. Valon smiles at Jou understanding the slight fear in the brown eyes of his friend. He answers truthfully, "Forever and ever."

* * *

Fox and the Puppy

_Running under the summer heat two boys laugh as they race to the pond. They could see many other kids already swimming in the water. The smaller boy slows down not quite ready for the game to end. He knew how to swim but that didn't stop the slight fear of drowning. He could feel his friend's eyes are on him for a few minutes._

_The older boy grabs the blond's hand tugging him till they ran side by side once more. His bright smile made the younger one let another laugh. He felt safe with his best friend by his side as they got closer to the water's edge._

"_Come on Jou, its nothing to be scared of" the older boy tells his friend as they get ready to jump in._

_Jou scowls hating the slightly teasing tone in his friend's voice. He quickly snaps at the brunette cheeks darken a bit. "Shut up Valon just that my mom played a movie and the boy drowns!"Valon sighs tugging the smaller hand in his just as they jump in the water together. He didn't let go of Jou's hand till they reach the surface again. He shakes his head muttering softly. "I'll protect you Katsuya no matter what."_

_Jou makes a face hearing his given name then snaps at the other boy. "Don't call me that!"Valon smiles then giggle softly ignoring the cute glare on the boy's face. He knew how to push his best friend's buttons why to easily at times like this. It's hard to believe this is his last week in Japan before he goes back to Australia. He's not sure how to tell Jou the news as of yet. He splashes the boy next to him laughing more and getting splash in return._

"_But that's your given name Katsuya. " He answers stressing on the blond's name._

_Jou roll eyes happy to have Valon play with him this day. At home the problems between his parents seem worse then usual. His little sister is staying over at a friend's house so she won't have to hear the arguments at all. He wouldn't know what he'll do if Valon has to leave Japan. He swims to the shore grabbing the towel shivering slightly from the breeze making his skin cold. Valon roll his eyes grabbing the towel away from the younger boy drying him off first then himself. He lets out a sigh getting Jou's attention. His blue eyes sadden as he glances up in the sky seeing it's already in the afternoon. He'll have to tell him today that he's leaving the day after tomorrow. _

_He didn't realize he's been staring into the distance for some time already when he heard Jou calling his name repeatedly, "Valon, Valon earth to Valon."_

_The Aussie shook his head staring into the chocolate pools feeling his heart break at the concern and trust with in their depths. He softly said, "I'm moving back to Australia."Jou stop staring at Valon seeing the other stare at his feet. Tears prick at his eyes at the news. His young heart strangely empty in his chest and ache at the thought of losing his best friend so soon. He only hopes this is only a dream or joke that Valon is playing on him even though he knows that it's really true and not fake._

"_Why, Valon?" He question not understanding the situation one bit._

_Valon trembles feeling the tears want to come but he had to be strong for his best friend. He gives a small smile hoping it would help sooth the blond. "I'll come back to see you again, Jou."_

_Jou whimpers hugging his best friend not quite believe his world rocking beneath him. He has home problems and now the rock his leaving him. He's not sure how he'll do it yet. He's not ready to let go of the boy. He felt Valon return the hug both capturing the familiar warmth to keep it in mind and their hearts._

_We're going to be friends forever?" Jou ask cutely staring at the slightly older boy. _

_Valon smiles at Jou understanding the slight fear in the brown eyes of his friend. He answers truthfully, "Forever and ever."_

_Jou nods as the older boy's mother calls out to him. He waves ready to go home and ignores the problems when Valon runs back to him hugging him quickly "Happy birthday, Jou."_

A man wakes up tears rolling down his cheeks. He had the dream again of his childhood. He tries to remember where he heard the name Katsuya or Jou from. It does ring a bell to him but it gets push away. His blue eyes puzzle and trying to figure out the boy was. He could hear his phone ringing in the back ground making him snap at the caller.

"Who ever this is better have a good reason to call."A deep chuckle on the line greets him. He knew who calling him at this time in the morning. He checks the clock on the bedside table to show it's already close to noon. Damn he's late and if she finds out that he's going to miss it. She'll skin him for it later. There are vary few women that scare him and Mai Kujaku just happens to be one of them. He knew not to push her buttons ever since the incident where he lost her car and she throw him over her back yelling at him. If he remembers correctly Joey was busy laughing at him all so.

"Joey if it is you I swear I'm going to kill you for this!" Valon yells hearing the familiar laugh get louder.

Joey laughs harder enjoying the sweet revenge on his friend. He talks on the phone shifting in front of the door waiting for the Aussie to get off his butt and open it. "I'm outside and I think your neighbor is checking me out."Valon growls and mutters under his breath after hanging up on the blond glaring at him wanting to go back to sleep. He didn't even realize he was only in his boxers till a woman walking by whistles appreciatively and Joey's comment. "Nice fox boxers, Val."

Valon glances down to see he's wearing the gag gift from both Joey and Mai gave him for his birthday. He blushes lightly then snaps at him. "Shut it puppy!"

Joey ignores the puppy comment as he walks past Valon. He stares around the house not quite surprise to see bits of signs of Australia around. What caught his attention is a picture of two boys smiling at the camera each of them holding an ice cream cone. He remember that day just not the boy next to him as a child. He turns to Valon glancing at him questionably holding up the picture. "Where did you get this?" He asks as a strange look appears in his eyes. A mixture of recognition, fear, and hope within their depths made Valon's heart clench suddenly.

There's something about that look woken a memory dealing with the same expression without the recognition in the chocolate pools. A small boy standing in front of him tears ready to fall pleading if he's ever going to come back. He promised to protect Katsuya no matter what. This shook Valon to the core now curious of Joey's real name since at times some of his friends call him Jou instead of Joey. Only Valon, Raphael, and Mai are the main ones to call him Joey.

"I always had it since a childhood friend gave it to me earlier that summer when we were just having fun at the park. I believe his name was Katsuya er…Jounouchi or something." Valon reminisce for a few minutes not seeing Joey paling more with every word.

Joey stares at Valon seeing the truth in the blue eyes. He licks his lips quickly choking out. "My real name is in fact Katsuya Jounouchi. Joey is just a nickname that I prefer so people don't call me by my given name."

The Aussie stares wide eyes at the blond not quite believing what he's hearing. The little boy he knew in the past is all grown up and now he just turns twenty-one. He could feel his throat clogging up. What has Jou been through after he left? And when did the little boy he used to know earn the nickname Joey? Valon shook his heart heavy with regret not being able to come back. And when he met up with Jou again it was enemies fighting over the same girl.

The two adults didn't hear the doorbell ring until the familiar voice of one Mai Kujaku calls out. "Valon, Joey hurry up or we'll be late. And I hope you guys are fighting again."Joey sighs moving away from the brunette with this new information. He found his old friend but is he the same? It seems like it from all their time together. He runs out the door smiling at the blonde woman before getting into the passenger seat of her car. Mai just blink wondering where the fire is. She gaze at Valon curiously about to ask when she notice the fox boxers he's wearing.

"I guess you like your gift then," Mai snorts enjoying the blush on the Australian's cheek. Then a serious look appears in her amethyst eyes. "What did you do this time to get him to act like that?"

Valon stares past Mai into her car seeing Joey sitting and doing nothing. His blue eyes gaze into Mai's unsure how to answer such a question. His voice choke as the soft whisper replies. "Jou…my best friend Jou is back."

Mai shook her head whispering, "So you figure it out Valon?"Valon growls at the blond woman before him. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"Mai gaze at her car watching Joey for a few minutes then pushing the angry Aussie back in his house. She knew Joey's real name and the story of the two boys who were the best of friends. Hearing the story it reminds her of that one movie dealing a fox and a puppy that were the best of friends. She shook hear head keeping quiet as Valon changes into some clothes to head out. Mai just hope Joey can forgive Valon and vice versa.

Valon comes out wearing his usual outfit wanting to head to the party at the beach. In his hand is the present for Joey but second thoughts barge in his mind. Can Joey forgive him for not coming back? Is there anyway they could go back to how they use to be? Will Joey like the gift he got him? He walks to the car getting in the back seat not talking to the sulking blond. Mai watches this groaning as a thought cross her mind, 'How can I help them?'

Joey stares out the window as Mai starts the car driving each of them in their own thoughts. Valon twitches as the need to give his present now instead of when the others give. The silence uncomfortable and suffocating all three of them. It's not normal to them that no one is talking at all. Valon gives in first taking off his seat belt as soon they are out of the city limits placing his present on Jou's lap

Joey jumps staring at the gift then at the Aussie behind him. Mai watches at the corner of her eyes pulling to one side of the road wondering what is going to happen. Joey sighs opening the gift wondering why Valon has to add salt to an old wound. His eyes widen at the gift inside the box. A lump form his throat at the sight of a fox and a puppy standing side by side with the following words on the plate of the figures, "Friends forever.

"Valon how…When.." Joey couldn't find words to say for the gift.

Valon rub the back of his head murmurs out, "Happy Birthday Jou."His heart ease saying the old name he use with the blond as kids. Joey smiles at Valon surprise at the slight sting at the corner of his eyes. Mai watches this as the gang comes up to the car wondering what's taking them so long. They found both Joey and Valon staring at the other before gazing at Mai looking confuse.

A smirk on her lips, Mai replies with a laugh. "The fox and puppy are best of friends that will last forever."

* * *

**Arashi: I hope you guys will enjoy the story. Please read and review, thanks**


End file.
